The Sword, Fist, and Wand
by TouGod
Summary: Ranma isn't taken away for a ten year training trip, but instead is trained at home. On his eleventh birthday he recieves a letter from a magic school.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but the plot. I wish I did, but fate has other ideas.

* * *

Nodoka was heading to the study when she heard Genma talking to their little boy, Ranma. She put her ear to the door and listened.

"Ranma, do you want to be the best martial artist in the world?" Genma asked his son.

"Do I have ta leave Mommy?" Chibi-Ranma asked.

"Yes, son, you have to leave Mommy," Genma replied.

"Then… no, I don't," Ranma said forcefully.

"Son you will come with me and be a Martial Artist whether you like it or not," Nodoka heard Genma say.

This was the last straw. Genma had been pushing Nodoka into letting him take Ranma on a training journey for awhile, but Nodoka knew just how long some of his previous training journeys with Happosai had been. She had been adamant about not letting Ranma go and now Genma just wanted to take Ranma without her consent. She would have none of it.

Genma had been trying to catch Ranma to take him away from his mother on the basis that she would weaken him, but the truth way that he didn't want Ranma to learn how to use the sword from her. She was one of the best swordswomen in all of Japan. She was also the only one who could beat the Master (shudder) in a fair fight. So he was trying to get the boy to go with him while she took a nap. He was just about to leap for the boy when he felt cold steel against his neck.

"Not another step, Genma," Nodoka said in a cold voice.

Genma turned to look at her. He nearly pissed himself when he saw her face. She was **pissed**!

"No-chan, I can explain…" he started to say when she cut him off.

"Don't you pull that 'No-chan' crap, Genma. You were going to kidnap Ranma and take him on this training journey you trying to get me to agree to," she hissed at him. When it looked like he was going to try and argue, she merely slid her katana down a little, drawing blood.

"Don't bother denying it, dearest. I overheard you say, 'Son you will come with me and be a Martial Artist whether you like it or not.' Did I get anything wrong?" she asked sweetly.

Genma was sweating bullets. His wife had overheard that comment. He was about to go into his 'Crouch of the White Tiger™', when a sheet of paper fell out of his gi. Nodoka picked it up and read it. When she came to one part, her eye widened and then narrowed.

"Ranma, dear," she said calling him over. When he got to her, she asked, "Did you sign this?"

Ranma looked at the paper and remembered that was the paper that his daddy had let him do finger painting on. What was funny was that as soon as he had put his handprint on one part, Genma had taken the paper away. When he told his mother this, her face started to turn red.

"Ranma, go play in the backyard," she told him softly.

After he left, Nodoka turned back to her 'husband' and looked at him. She could tell that he was nervous because he wasn't looking at her. Damn right he should be. She sheathed her katana and drew her fist back. Just as he looked up at her, her fist connected solidly with his face. He flew back eight feet and slowly got up, clutching his face. However, Nodoka was just getting started.

"How dare you promise that Ranma would commit Seppuku if he wasn't a 'Man amongst Men'? Do you really think that I would make my only son kill himself because of some stupid promise made when he was five?" she asked while pounding on him. He tried to defend himself, he really did. However, he had let his skills rust a little since he and Soun sealed away the Master. She however didn't let her skills fade at all. She constantly practiced in the dojo out back. After letting out her anger, she unsheathed her katana and rested it on his neck.

"Do you really want to be a Ronin that much?" she asked coolly.

Genma looked up in surprise.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.

"Just try me," she replied with a glare.

Genma knew that now, if he pushed it, she would cast him out of the Saotome clan. He bowed his head in defeat.

"At least let me take the boy on short trips, to train at training ground farther away," he begged.

"Very well," she said imperiously. At his happy face she continued, "But I'm coming with you."

Genma tried to argue, but she cut down each of his arguments with extreme prejudice. Finally, he consented to let her come along.

Six Years Later

Ranma was out in the dojo, practicing his sword katas. He always did that when he was feeling stressed. Lately he had been under a lot of stress. The neighbors had just gotten a new cat, and unfortunately, it seemed to want to be constantly around him. Normally, he would have loved to have the cat around, but ever since his father had put him through a training technique when he was nine, he couldn't stand being around cats anymore. He was just too scared. Once, he couldn't get away and had snapped. He didn't remember what happened, but he apparently had taken out two cars and a bridge while escaping from the cat.

Ranma shuddered at the memory and continued with his katas. He had just finished a particularly complicated series of moves when his mother called that it was lunch. He calmly put his bokken away, bowed as he left, then ran into the house at his top speed. He arrived at the table and was ready to eat, with his chopsticks out and a napkin on his lap.

"Dig in," Nodoka told him, and that's exactly what he did. He grabbed on of everything on the table, all of his favorites, and dug in with manners. Meaning food wasn't going everywhere and he was chewing with his mouth closed. It took him five minutes to finish of his plate and another five for his second. Finally he was full. He looked over at his mother and saw that she wasn't there. He did see that her plate was empty.

"Ranma, dear, go get the mail please?" his mom said from the kitchen, probably making tea.

"Sure Mom. Be right back," he replied as he got up and walked to the front door. Sure enough, there was a pile of mail in front of the door. He pick it all up and headed back to the dining room. Oddly enough, some of them were for him. Then he remembered. Today was his eleventh birthday. He had been so caught up with training that he had completely forgotten. When he got back to the dining room it was apparent that his mom hadn't. Because there was a small cake with eleven candles in front of his smiling mother.

"Happy Birthday Ranma," she said as he stepped into the room.

"Huh? Aren't you suppose to wait until Father gets home?" he asked.

"No, this one is for us to enjoy," she told him with a smile.

"Cool!" he exclaimed as he blew out the candles.

As he was eating, he was going through his letters. They were all from his friends and family, except the last one. It was had his name on it, but no return address. He looked on the back and saw a seal with a Phoenix, a Dragon, a Tiger, and a Pegasus. His curiosity was sparked. He just had to know what was inside. So he opened the letter and found a piece of paper folded inside. He set the envelope aside and unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Mr. Saotome,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Imperial School of Magic. The enclosed list has all the required books and equipment._

_If you accept, please put your hand on the letter and say, "I accept your offer." If not, then put your hand on the letter and say, "I decline." All memory of this letter will be erased and the letter will disintegrate. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Takan Notobishi_

Ranma looked up in shock. He had been accepted at a school of magic. But magic wasn't suppose to exist. He looked at his mom. He'd ask her, she'd know.

"Hey, Mom? Can you take a look at this letter, please?" he asked as he handed her the letter.

She took it and started reading. As she read, her eyes started to widen until the were as wide as they would go. As she finished she turned to Ranma.

"I put your name down for the school, but I never expected them to accept you because of your father," she told him, still in shock.

"Why wouldn't I be accepted because of my father?" Ranma asked.

"You see," she began, "your father and I went to this school, but your father got expelled in his second year. He decided to take up Martial Arts instead and has done marvelously, but he never fully utilized his potential. You see Ranma, I'm a witch. And your father, had he finished his training at the school, would have been a wizard."

Ranma's head was reeling. His whole world had just been flip upside down, pounded on for a bit, stuck in a blender, then puréed, and then to finish off, stuck in the oven.

"Do-Do you think I should accept?" he asked his mother.

"Yes, Ranma, I do," she told him with a smile. "This school is far more advanced than its British counterpart, Hogwarts."

"Who would name a school such a stupid name?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"I don't even pretend to understand half of the things the British do," Nodoka said while shaking her head.

Ranma turned back to the letter. With a little fear, he put his hand on the piece of paper and said, "I accept your offer."

Suddenly, with a soft pop, a man was standing there with them. He took a good look around, and when he saw Nodoka, his eyes widened.

"No-chan? Is that you?" he asked.

Nodoka's eyes widened as well.

"Soren? You're a teacher?" she asked as well.

"Mom? You know this man?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Yes, Ranma, I do," she told him softly. "Before the arranged marriage with your father, I was deeply in love with Soren. We had plans to wed before my mother's interference. She didn't approve of Soren because he was not of pure-blood." She then shook her head, "I never forgave her for that."

Soren put his hand on her arm. Ranma knew from this gesture that his mother was telling the truth about them. Soren turned to Ranma.

"Well, Ranma, lets get going shall we?" he said as he stepped up to Ranma.

"What about Mom?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry about me, Ranma. I'll be okay while you go with Soren," she told him with a smile.

Ranma looked back at Soren, then at his mom. He rushed back to his mom and gave her a big hug. He then turned to Soren, nodded his head, and said, "Let's go, Mr. Soren."

Soren smiled at Ranma and put his hand on Ranma's shoulder and concentrated. They disappeared with a soft pop from the room.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and hope that you review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but what I create. This story was influenced by Karana Magical School of the Warrior.

* * *

Soren and Ranma appeared in small alcove in what appeared to be a bustling shopping center. Ranma looked around with awe as they walked at all the cool things he saw. There were shops with owls and other animals, shops with books he had never seen before, and he drooled when he saw the shops filled with weapons. Soren led him past these shops down the very last one. Ranma looked and saw a sign with a wand crossed over a staff. As they entered, Ranma felt a shiver go from the bottom of his spine to the base of his skull. Soren led him to a counter where a middle-aged woman was waiting.

"We are here to get Ranma here his wand, Kirra," Soren told her as he put his hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Will he be getting his staff as well?" Kirra asked as she took out a piece of paper.

Soren looked down at Ranma before giving his reply. "Sure, why not? He might as well be prepared, and I know he'll want to get used to his staff."

Ranma was confused to what they were talking about. Why would he need a staff? He used a sword, not a stick!

"Come here, boy. I need you to place your hand on this paper," Kirra told him gently. "This will help me find your wand."

Ranma shrugged and put his hand on the paper. He felt a tingling sensation and the white paper turned gold before fading back to white. When Ranma lifted his hand, there were words underneath where his hand was. He tried to read what they said, but Kirra snatched the paper up as soon as his hand had left it.

"Hmm, interesting. Very interesting, indeed," she muttered as she headed into the back.

"Soren, what's going on?" Ranma asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh, she's just using that to find your focus and type of wood for your wand. She will also find the best type of staff for you," Soren replied as he sat down in a nearby chair.

"Why do I need a staff? I'm a sword user," Ranma said as he sat down as well.

"A staff will help focus your magic even better than a wand will," Soren replied. "It's useful for battles and trials that you will be going through. I have a staff of ebon wood that has served me well for many years."

Ranma was cut off from saying anything else by Kirra's return. She had a small box in one hand and a staff in her other. Kirra set the staff on the counter and pulled the lid of the box off. She took out a wand that was a little under a foot long and was red in color. Ranma took the wand and felt a rush of power go through him. Following an instinct he didn't know he had, he waved the wand and blue sparks shot through the air. Soren smiled as Ranma did a little victory dance. Kirra then handed Ranma the staff.

The staff was made of a whitish wood and Ranma could feel the magic pulsing through his veins in response to holding it. He looked up at Kirra with a questioning look.

"The staff is made from wood taken from the Tree of the Ancients. You're lucky that I happen to be one of the two people with this wood. No other staff will give you the same power and results, same goes with your wand," she told him with pride.

* * *

Ranma smiled as they left, Soren having told Kirra to take the amount for the wand and staff out of the Saotome Family vaults. Next they went to get Ranma a trunk for his supplies and clothes. As they were getting his supplies, Ranma decided to ask some questions about the school.

"Soren? What can you tell me about the school?" asked Ranma curiously.

"Well, it's a year-round school, sort of like a boarding school, but your parents are allowed to come visit you and you get breaks to go visit them. It is quite a bit different than our English counterpart, Hogwarts. They go from September to July, and they're a lot less intense in their studies. In the seven years it takes them to go through their school, it takes us only five. We go six days a week, with students being able to take classes on Sunday if they wish," Soren said as he gave the book store clerk the number of the Saotome vault. They then headed to one of the stores that carried weapons. "Also, the students are required to learn one weapon each year. The students decide in their third year what they want to specialize in. Some want to be Healers, others want to be Scholars. I happen to be a Guardian; I protect our world from beings who wish us harm. Then there are Warriors, who police our world and keep the peace."

"Wow, that sounds cool," Ranma said as they entered the shop. He stopped and gaped at the amount of weapons in the store.

"Come on, Ranma. We have to get you a weapon," Soren said with a grin. He led Ranma passed the swords.

"Sir, can't I just continue practicing the sword?" asked Ranma as he lingered in the sword section.

"Sorry, Ranma, but you aren't really suppose to start with the sword, you have to work your way up," Soren said as he led Ranma to the back of the store. There, Ranma found a nice selection of smaller weapons. He ran around like a kid in a candy store. He turned to Soren.

"Can I learn more than one at a time?" he asked curiously.

"It is difficult, but I see no reason why not," Soren replied with a smile.

Ranma turned and looked carefully at the weapons he could choose from. He finally decided to get a nunchuku and a whip. The whip was because of a gaijin film he had seen recently, Indiana Jones. He looked longingly at the other weapons, but decided not to push it. He was walking back to the front when he felt the urge to look to his right. There, on a pedestal, was a set of bracers made from a weird black metal. The metal had a dull shine to it, and it had runes and patterns carved into it. He walked over to the bracers as if in a trance. He reached out to touch them when Soren grabbed his wrist.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" he asked cautiously.

"I felt a weird pull from these bracers and I just had to touch them," Ranma replied, confused over his actions.

"Ranma, these bracers are special. They only allow the person who is meant to wear them to touch them at first," Soren told Ranma, who turned back to the bracers. "People have been seriously hurt when they attempted to pick up such an item that wasn't meant for them."

"These were meant for me," Ranma said emphatically. "I just know it!"

Soren sighed and called for the store clerk to come with a healing potion, just in case. He nodded to Ranma, who reached out and grabbed the bracers. As soon as he touched them, they flashed with a silver light and seemed to liquefy and flow down Ranma's hands and solidified on his wrists. Ranma's eyes widened as information seemed to flood his mind, information about the bracers he now wore.

"Ranma, are you okay?" asked Soren. Nodoka would kill him if anything happened to her son while in his care.

"Yeah, I am. These bracers are amazing!" exclaimed Ranma as he looked down at his new bracers. He ran a finger down the metal and was shocked to find that he could feel his finger through the metal. It was like a second layer of skin!

Soren turned to the socked clerk.

"How much are the bracers?" he asked with a sigh. The clerk shrugged.

"I don't know. We've never had anyone bond before. I'll have to ask my boss," said the clerk.

"Don't bother," said a voice from behind them. "I'm already here."

"Mr. Koboyuki," said the clerk with a bow. "The young Saotome here has bonded with the Guardian's Shield."

"Impressive," muttered Mr. Koboyuki as he stroked his chin. "That item has been untouched for over twenty years; the last bloke who touched them was nearly killed. I won't charge you anything, but you have to tell me exactly what they do as you find out."

"O-okay," said Ranma. He knew already that the bracers would be very useful for him.

Ranma and Soren paid for his weapons and went to get the last of his supplies. They finished with his shopping quickly and headed to the transportation alcove. Soren placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder and they disappeared, packages and all.

* * *

Okay, new chapter is up. The next chapter will skip ahead to his last year because I want to get to the main story line.

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood)


End file.
